World War III: Black Gold Map Game
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping towards annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Rules *''See: Rules (World War III:Black Gold Map Game) '' Globalfirepower Rule *Each user can have a country in top 4 at globalfirepower.com (USA, Russia, China, India) *Each user can have two countries from the rest of the world, and it doesn't matter which countries. If all countries in top 4 are already taken, you can have three countries from the rest of the world. Alliances United Democratic Alliance (UDA) -- USA, Mexico, South Africa, Japan Nationalist Powers of the World (NPW) -- (SAU) International Socialist and Nationalist Alliance (ISNA) -- USSR, India, China, UAS, UK, Germany, New Zealand, Cuba, Australia Nations Here are the nations of the war. Feel free to put the name of your selected nation/faction and add your signature on it. USA Rat (talk) Mexico Rat (talk) South AfricaRat (talk) China Yay an Edit conflict (talk) Canada Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) Italy: Warman555 Spain:Warman555 Austria:Warman555 Germany:Mafia (talk) New Zealand:Mafia (talk) India:Mafia (talk) Union of Soviet Socialist Republics: Reximus55 (talk) United Kingdom: Reximus55 (talk) Union of African States: Reximus55 (talk) South American Union: Feudalplague (talk) 21:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Core States: *Brazil:' Feudalplague (talk) ' *Argentina:' Feudalplague (talk)' *Venezuela: Feudalplague (talk) Annexed states: *Columbia: Feudalplague (talk) 21:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *Peru: Feudalplague (talk) 21:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *Chile: Feudalplague (talk) 21:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *Uruguay: Feudalplague (talk) 21:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay: Feudalplague (talk) 21:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Cuba: Bfoxius (talk) Australia: Bfoxius (talk) Wall of Shame Here are all the players that are banned from the game: Capt Stark. 3 turns of persistent implausiblity, punishment: Final Warning. Ratc3333: 5 turn ban, reverting mod decisions, implausiblity Eco-Balance Level Here will be displayed Earth's ecological balance. *Level 1 - Normal *Level 2 - Becoming Unbalanced *Level 3 - Unbalanced - Current Level *Level 4 - Dangerously Unbalanced *Level 5 - Critical Radiation Levels Radiation levels are shown here. *Level 1 - Normal *Level 2 - Moderate *Level 3 - Mild -Current Level *Level 4 - High *Level 5 - Critical Average Temperature Here the average planetary temperature is displayed (+15 degrees) 10 degrees 9.5 9 degrees 8.5 8 degrees 7.5 7 degrees 6.5 6 degrees 5.5 5 degrees 4.5 4 degrees 3.5 3 degrees 2.5 2 degrees 1.5 1 degrees - current level 0.5 0 degrees Mods *Head mod: Capt. Stark (talk) (creator) *Mod of the mod: Feudalplague (talk) *Mod of the mod: Mafia (talk) *End Event mod: Mafia (talk) *Geopolitics mod: *Resources mod: Reximus55 *Disasters mod: Reximus55 *Map Mod: The backstory 2012 *Tensions rise in the Middle East as Iran threatens to close the very important Strait of Hormuz. The US also threatens Iran, and Israel is thinking of bombing the Iranian nuclear facilities in order to prevent them from developing nuclear weapons. 2013 *North Korea is developing nuclear weapons and long-distance rockets, and they threaten to destroy the US. They also close an important trade zone with South Korea, while Japan prepares itself for a potential attack on Tokyo. The US promises it will retaliate if North Korea attacks. *A civil rights activist called Edward Snowden leaks information about American surveillance on its own citizens and in Europe. Many European countries get angry at the US for this, and the relations between the two worsen. Snowden seeks assylum in many countries, including Russia, several European countries and several Latin American countries. Because of this, the US forces the Bolivian president to land in Austria because they think Snowden is on board. This worsens relations with Latin America. *Russia helps Snowden get on a plane, and he is flown to Venezuela. This worsens the relations between the US and Russia. *Syrian president Bashar al-Assad is captured and killed by the rebels, who then take control of the rest of the country. Syria follows in the footsteps of Egypt, Libya and Tunisia and is overtaken by an Islamic government. Russia refuses to recognize the new government, and sponsors an Alawite rebellion in the country together with Iran. 2014 *As Western troops leave Afghanistan, the country is once again overtaken by the Taliban, threatening the stability in the region and once again starting speculation over whether or not Pakistan is allied with the terror groups. *Iran announces that it now possesses nuclear weapons, spreading fear across the Middle East. As a reaction, Saudi Arabia launches its own nuclear program, and with foreign help they acquire nuclear weapons. Israel, Saudi Arabia and Iran now have nuclear weapons, and everyone fears a new world war. *Iran closes the Strait of Hormuz, causing oil prices to rise, and the US immediately takes action and sends a hangar to the strait. A bloody battle takes place between the US and Iran over the strait, but at last the strait is reopened and the Hormozgan province is occupied by the US. *Due to the trouble in the Middle East, the financial crisis starts over, causing the economic collapse of Greece, Ireland, Spain, Portugal and Italy. As a result, the Euro currency collapses and so does the European Union, though France and Germany are fighting to keep it intact. All European countries become more nationalist, especially the Southern European ones, and Turkey ends up in a war with Greece over control of Cyprus and the Aegean Sea. *North Korea tests its long-distance rockets and makes several nuclear tests, once again starting the fears of a new war in Korea. By this time, South Korea and Japan are in a hurry to acquire nuclear weapons themselves, as they want protection against North Korea. China states that it will not tolerate Western attacks on North Korea, further causing the tensions to rise. *Russia begins to campaign in Belarus and Ukraine to rejoin Russia, with all of their oblasts becoming integrated in the country. Referendums are planned for 2015. 2015 *China occupies the oil-rich islands of the South China Sea, causing massive protests in and from countries such as Vietnam, Malaysia, Indonesia, the Philippines and Taiwan. China claims that the islands rightfully belongs to them, and many naval confrontations and border skirmishes occur in the months that follow. At the same time, the countries of the ASEAN are brought closer together against China. *China and Japan confront each other in the sea surrounding the Senkaku Islands, and the situation in Asia is generally high-tensioned and dangerous. As a result of China's recent actions, the US increases military spending, earns money on selling weapons to all of its Asian and Pacific allies, and establishes many new bases in the region. *Israel is attacked by Hamaz, and as result occupies the Gaza Strip. They are condemned by the entire Islamic world, but Israel claims that the land is rightfully theirs and that they were just defending themselves. Syria goes as far as declaring war on Israel, and together with Jordan, Hamas, Hezbollah and Egypt, they start invading Israel. Jordan takes the West Bank, Egypt the Sinai Peninsula and Gaza, and Syria the Golan Heights. But Israel has a strong army and the war will last for a long time, and especially fighting with Egypt is a harsh affair. *Facing many threats, the NATO finally creates a common missile shield to protect against nuclear weapons from Iran, North Korea and other countries that might have nuclear weapons. This is despite the worsened relations between the countries. *A large bomb explodes in Mumbai, killing more than 300 people, and an Islamic terror group takes responsibility. Pakistan denies having anything to do with it, but India is furious and the war over Kashmir intensifies. As India overtake all of Kashmir, the UN condemnation of the conflict goes unheeded. *Belarus votes to join Russia, whereas Ukraine would rather stay independent. This causes civil unrest in Ukraine. 2016 *North Korea launches nuclear misssiles towards Seoul, Incheon, Busan, Tokyo, Honolulu and Seattle. Seoul is completely destroyed, while a defense system shoots down the rest. South Korea, Japan and the US immediately retaliate, launching many nuclear weapons towards North Korea, almost annihilating the entire country. Western forces then invade the country, and the United Korean Republic is formed. *China, furious at the Western World, occupies the Japanese Senkaku Islands, ending up in a naval war with Japan and a land war with Taiwan. Taiwan is bombed by the Chinese, and is forcibly annexed despite many losses in the process. Japanese, Korean and US forces retake the island after a bloody battle with the Chinese, but because Taiwan is so destroyed, it joins Japan. *Following in the example of North Korea, Iran launches multiple nuclear missiles towards cities in Israel, and as Israel and Saudi Arabia quickly retaliate, the Middle East is thrown into an all-out nuclear war. Almost no Middle Eastern countries are able to escape combat, and cities such as Cairo, Jerusalem, Tel Aviv, Damascus, Baghdad, Riyadh and Tehran are completely destroyed. Pakistan also joins the war and declares war on Israel, causing India to get involved as well, though not directly as India fears to be annihilated like the Middle East is starting to get. In the end, almost the entire Middle East is annihilated, and civilization only remains in small pockets. As a result, oil prices skyrocket and the financial crisis worsens and becomes known as the Second Great Depression. At the same time, Africa is thrown into chaos and civil wars and wars are just around the corner. 2017 *The Middle East is now annihilated, tensions in Asia are higher than ever before, Africa is in chaos, and the relations between many of the world's countries are strained. World War 3 is just around the corner, and the world's nation must now decide what to do, who to trust and most of all, how to protect itself and its own interests. Timeline 2017 *'America:'Civil disorder begins to explode in the USA after the beginning of the Second Great Depression. As a result the USA declares martial law and begins military buildup in the Pacific and Europe The USA puts its forces at a DEFCON 2 following the Taiwan incident. The Republican Party breaks up into 2 seperate parties:The Conservative Party and the American Christian Reform Party and Puerto Rico is admitted into the Union. Our troops stationed in Germany attempt to surpress the communist movement in Germany fearing a return of Marxist ideals back to Europe. We attempt to remind the german people that communism became a disaster in the Cold War and only led to failure. We however wish we could if not for the communist threat. **'German Diplomacy:' If you do not with draw your troops from our politics, we WILL take action. **'French Diplomacy: '''The US has no rights to interfere with European politics. And end your surveillance, now! **'American Diplomacy:Alright I get it so we made you all angry but we cant just allow the commies to take power in Germany, or do I have to remind of you of what happened in the Cold War. US forces will withdrawl from the region but if they try anything we WILL intevene again. **'''German Diplomacy: You will NOT get involved in German elections. You try, and we will shut our borders to the USA. That is against international law, and we were under the impression that when the USA says they are the 'Land of the Free', that means they DON'T stop the democratic process. **'American Diplomacy:' Dont worry about THAT. We wont intervene in elections, we just need you to prevent being expansionalist if you become communist so dont worry about it. **'German Diplomacy:' Just stay out of Europe. **'Venezuela Dip: '''We offer our oil to the US to perpetrate the resurgence of their economy as well as the global economy. **'American Diplomacy:We would gladly accept the Venezuelan offer. *'''Mexico: As a result of mass civil disorder in the country, drug cartels take over as law and order begin to break down in Mexico and declares martial law. *'India:' Begins to switch to Alternate forms of Power, as we are approaching Oil day 0. We continue to occupy Pakistan. Algorithm: India: 107 Pakistan: 52. We take all of Pakistan. *'Turkey: '''Begins military buildup and launches an invasion of the annihilated Middle East. 5000 Turkish troops move through the deserted region, quickly annexing the former Levant and taking Iraq after a battle with local extremist groups not yet killed by the radiation and explosions. Algorithm: Turkey: 65, countries of the Middle East: 36. *'Germany:' Communist movements begin to take root. The communist party rises in the polls. The Germany government requests that the US troops are with drawn, in case they impeed the democratic elections. *'France sends troops to Africa to restore order and tries to help its former colonies against rebel groups and other countries. *'Sweden '''suggest a union with the other Nordic countries to combine their strenghts and become more powerful against expansionist regimes. *'Turkey 'starts invading the Arab Peninsula, still with an algorithm of 65, while that of the Arab states is 36. The entire Peninsula is captured within a few months. *'Germany: The Communist party now has 65% of the voters according to Polls. The Current government is stalling for time before the Election has to happen. *'Brazil: '''Comming into its own as a Superpower Brazil begins exherting heavy influence on all the nations of South America promoting a common culture as well as military cooperation. This is highly successful in Argentina, and Venezuela. We begin to form the centralized South American union. We begin manufacture of our own military equipment building new Main Battle Tanks as well as co-manufacture with the US for F-22's and F'-35's Brazil begins constuction of a new supercarrier to be named later. The Oil money from Brazil is used for many of these things as well as improving the life of the public following their public outcry during the 2013 riots. *'Argentina: Argentina begins running into close alignment with Brazil after it is forced to import most of its oil from there and venezuela following the Middle eastern nuclear conflict. Argentina begins to accept the creation of the Brazil led South American Union. *'Venezuela: '''Venezuela begins a campaign of openess and utilizing its vast oil reserves and its new government begins openess of oil selling among other things to alleviate the Global economy and more importantly turn Venezuela into South Americas Richest nation. However to alleviate the financial burden of the Country Venezuela moves to form the SAU with Brazil formally *'Brazil D: 'We accept *'South America: The South American Union has been Created with Brazil and Venezuela the first two member nations of this new far reaching South american government. Argentina is also heavily leaning into joining as it is economically dependant on Brazil and Venezuela for oil 2017.50 *'America:'Military buildup continues all along the Pacific and the Atlantic and Europe mean a similar buildup as our forces in Europe are mobilized only to the UK. US forces continue to be ever ready for combat at DEFCON 2. America sees that the Chinese space program is being so focused on that we begin to focus on NASA as well. NASA launches a few satellites equipped with high-powered lasers to counter its enemies. NASA stations kinetic strike satellites in space. They also prepare a Lunar colony and a one way trip to Mars to establish a permanent space colony there. We begin the construction of the ship that will colonize the system in the name of the USA:The USS Odyssey. The first large vessel. **'French Diplomacy: '''The CNES, the French space agency, wants to work closely together with NASA and France would like to acquire some of your advanced weapons. **'SAU Dip: We offer the US a huge Trade deal that is an extension of the Venezuelan agreement to now include Brazils oil. **'American Diplomacy:'To France: we accept the CNES offer and would be thankful for aquiring our new space lasers but be warned....these are experimental so its unknown if they work. To SAU:We would very much accept an extension of the Venezuelan offer. *'Mexico:'We attempt to continue the fight against the drug cartels but small pockets of resistance continue to be in large swaths of the country. We begin to commence a military buildup ourselves as well. *'South Africa:'Our nation, being one of the few stable nations in the continent, begins a campaign of conquest throughout Africa to unite the continent. We begin a massive military buildup. *'''India: '''We continue to switch to alternative forms of power. We warn South Africa to stop this war, as the world is on the brink of a huge World War, and they should not do anything to provoke that. '''SECRET: We manufacture another 50 nuclear warheads, 10 of which are city destroyers. *'Germany:' We also condemn South Africa. SECRET: We manufacture another 30 nuclear warhead, 5 of which are city destroyers. UNSECRET: The communist party now have 75% of the voters. The government continues to attempt to hold off the elections. *'New Zealand:' A fascist movement begins. Nuclear 'power stations' are built around the nation. These are secretly Uranium enriching cascades, and Nuclear Bomb manufactures *'Turkey '''starts to rebuild oil rigs and nuclear facilities in the annihilated Middle East, and announces that it wants to be able to rely more on alternative energy forms than coal, oil and gas, and that they therefore create nuclear power plants to get energy. Secretly though, Turkey is manufacturing nuclear weapons to prepare for war. *'France works closely together with the relatively stabile government of Algeria, and France helps them annex Tunisia, Mauritania, Mali and Niger. Algorithm: France and Algeria: 76, Tunisia, Mauritania, Mali and Niger: 40. Algeria becomes a French vassal state. **'''Indian Diplomacy: Constant small wars WILL lead us to a greater war. Stop this madness. **'French Diplomacy: '''Africa is in chaos, and unless someone does something to restabilize the region, things will get far more bloody than it is now. Therefore we will together with Algeria continue to do what are already doing. *'China': Millitary buildup begins in preparation for a huge war, and an invasion of mongolia is planned aswell. the space program begins to be more heavily focused on. *'Canada: Soldiers are stationed on the US border and the Albertan Oil Sands are secured. All oil exporting is stopped and all oil is to be kept for the nation. Alaska is demanded from the USA, citing that Alaska should be part of Canada. **'American Diplomacy:'What the hell Canada, really station troops in our borders, we want to further integrate the continent, not destroy it. Also ALASKA IS OURS! SO DEAL WITH IT! **'Indian D: '''We Support Canada **'NZD: We also support Canada **'French Diplomacy: '''Alaska has been a US state since 1867, and Canada has no right to claim it. We support the United States. **'SAU Dip: We support the claim of the United States and point out that any move by Canada will result in full scale embargo as well as other sanctions. *'Sweden '''sends troops to Africa to assist France in trying to restabilize the region. Sweden builds up its military, starts to be more careful who it sells weapons to, and switches to clean energy forms such as wind, solar and wave energy. **'Swedish Diplomacy: 'Many threats are upon us right now, and therefore we suggest a merger of Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland and Finland to form a united Nordic state. **'Sweden 'signs a treaty with Denmark, Norway and Finland, forming the Nordic Federation. Upon doing so, the Greenlandic people demands being part of another country, and after a referendum, they decide to join Canada. In a referendum whether to join the North or not, Iceland voted no, but also decided to join Canada. *'Germany: The idea begins to take root in the minds of the German Communists, to recreate the glory of Germany, and expand the borders, but with as little violent conquest as possible. *'India:' As we are a member of the British Commonwealth, we are obliged to aid our brethren, Canada. To this end, we send 10,000 soldiers to Canada. **'NZD:' Also members of the Commonwealth, we do the same, but with 5000 soldiers, as we have less troops. **'French Diplomacy: '''We protest against this, and are willing to support the United States if Canada and the commonwealth states turn aggressive. **'American Diplomacy:' You morons are really going to either make me push that nuclear launch button and its WWIII or the ChiComs take advantage of this situation to fuck up everything. Now listen:Alaska was our since 1867 and a Union state since 1959. You have no right to take away land that we rightfully own. Either way let me ask you something:How would you like if we said that all 13 Canadian provinces should be America's? Would you like that? **'French Diplomacy: We agree with the US here. What if France demanded Quebec? *'''Italy: facist party returns in italy the facscits march on. fearing civil war the prime minster steps down and allows bentio mussanili the sencond to take power **'French Diplomacy: '''We condemn that the prime minister steps down without trying to prevent a fascist takeover. If Italy turns aggressive, we will not wait a second to declare war. ''France breaks off all relations with Italy and closes the border. *'France '''signs a treaty in Paris with the governments of Luxembourg, Monaco and Andorra, promising them protection from Germany, Italy and other potentially aggressive nations, on the condition that they join as special provinces of France. At the same time, France starts working on a slightly more advanced missile defense system that will protect France from foreign threats. *'South American Union: The SAU now including Brazil, and Venezuela, begins to include argentina. the three nations begin a massive unification campaign which aims to unite the economies and industries of all three nations into a single unified State. The Combined Armed forces are also unified together into a military force of 600,000 with fully modern military equipment on par with the most advanced nations in the world. The Military buildup continues as carriers are constucted as well as the purchasing of much other military equipment. The Standard Issue rifle for the armed forces is set as the Bushmaster ACR as well as the MTAR-21 while the combined special forces are armed with the AN-94 and the HK-416. We continue our influence on all South American nations especially Columbia and Bolivia for their specialist military. The Brazilian and Venezuelan oil is successfuly exploited. The SAU charter is successfully created and ratified by all member nations with a population of 271 million and the Worlds largest GDP. **'''Indian D: We offer an alliance. *'Russia': Putin, the current Prime Minister (following 2016 elections and term limits) announces that he is interested in annexing the Baltic States and Kazakhstan. The people of Kazakhstan hold a referendum and decide to accept annexation in a plebiscite. The people of the Baltic states are more torn. Using a bunch of support, we launch a cosmonaut into space, and he lands on the moon and lives there for 5 days. This is a plan for a later expedition to Mars. An adequate space shuttle is prepared, and supplies for 1 year for 3 men is started to be shipped to Mars. **'Russia '''proposes and alliance with: '''China, Ukraine, SAU, New Zealand, UK, Serbia, Germany, India, and all former Soviet States.' **'Swedish Diplomacy: '''Do not threaten our Baltic allies with annexation. We will act! **'Indian D:' We accept. *'UK': The conservative coalition finally breaks, under intense pressure from within. The extremist, nationalistic British Unification Party has gained a majority in a shocking election, and they appoint Roger Thompson as Prime Minister. King Charles takes the throne after the passing of his mother, Queen Elizabeth, last year. **'French Diplomacy: We break off all relations with the United Kingdom as we don't support nationalistic governments. *'''Serbia: Due to a relaxation in nationalism in the Balkan peninsula, many Serbs and Montengrins decide to merge there country once and for all. Under increased military pressure, Kosovo fall back to the Serbs. A force is sent into Croatia to gauge their willingness to rejoin Serbia, and the results are positive. **'Albania (Mod): '''We do not tollerate the annexation of Kosovo! Get out or face war *'India: SECRET: Indian special forces are dropped into the Turkish Middle East, where they kill all the Turks in one of the facilities, and alter the Cascade. As they escape, the Cascade goes critical, and what appears to be a small nuclear bomb, and in some ways is, explodes. '''UNSECRET India condemns Turkey for what appears to be Nuclear Testing in the Middle East. **'Turkish Diplomacy: '''Look around, most nations are building up their military and acquiring nukes. We, as a nation, have the right to defend ourselves and have the same weapons as the rest of the world. **'Indian D:' You should have informed the UN, rather than going straight into testing. **'Russia Diplomacy': We demand that Turkey agrees to monthly inspections by Russia and the US (alternating) in response to the violation of the NPT. This is for their own good (Chernobyl), and for the peace of the world. We also demand all existing nukes be handed over to the US and Russia for disarmament. **'Turkish Diplomacy: We will keep our nukes, it is our right in times of war to defend ourselves againsts foreign power. Turkey knows what expansionist Russia is capable of, and we will defend ourselves and retaliate if Russia tries to do anything! 2018 '''North America: The Economy has barely been kept afloat as the SAU's oil sales have managed to get people to drive to work and manage to rekindle some buisiness however the economy still has a long way to go and has been overtaken by the Recently Emerged SAU South America: The SAU dominates the Global oil markets as well as the South American Continent as many of the remaining nations begin considering joining the new nation in order to have full modernization and huge economic benefits. Europe: The Nations of europe begin establishing blocs however Conflict seems far from close as many nations much recover their economies and then stabilize their own nations Africa: Nations are falling to foreign powers left and right Asia: The Chinese Economy shows negative growth as the loss of US trade has literally shut down factories and millions of jobs. Riots in the streets are common as the communist regime could possibly fall Oceania: Australia manages to weather the storm quite well *'America:'Further buildup continues along the Pacific and the Atlantic. However in Europe, we request the nationalists step down from power before things get nasty. The USS Odyssey continues construction as the US government spending on NASA increases to 167 billion USD. America holds a referrendum for Alaska for if they want to be Canadian. The USA forms the United Democratic Alliance, an organization dedicated to protecting America, its remaining allies and democracy. We send the CIA to insistigate rebellions before Turkey turns corrupt and insane. America begins to switch to Nuclear energy and Hydrogen Fuel Cell technology. The CIA is deployed to Cuba to commence a democratic rebellion. We start training our astronauts including the one we will send to Russia:Chuck "Joker" Dodgers. We also begin researching Ion Thrusters to apply those for the USS Odyssey. *'US Secret:'More kinetic strike satellites are set into place following our deal with the Russians. We use the oil we get to use for kinetic strike sattelites being placed into space. **'American Diplomacy:'We propose a joint mission into space with the Commonwealth nations, Russia and China to colonize the solar system in an attempt to improve diplomatic relations. **'Turkish Diplomacy: '''We would like to participate. **'French Diplomacy: We would like to participate. **CHinese D: We will participate **'''American Diplomacy: We would like the people of France, Turkey, Canada and the Nordic Federation to join the UDA. **'Canadian Diplomacy: '''Alaska must be given before the offer shall be accepted. **'American Diplomacy:' What part of Alaska remains American DID YOU NOT GET!? The Alaskans want to remain American. That is my final decision thus far. **'Alaskan Diplomacy (MOD):1-4 Stay american, 5-6 go again 7-9 go Canadian. 8.' Alaska wishes to go to Canada. **'American Diplomacy:' You want Alaska, you can have it. *'Turkey starts to invade whatever remains of Iran, and encounters few survivors from the nuclear war and battle with minor militas. They discover that the Taliban have moved in from the east, and have to use harsher methods in order to fight. Algorithm: Turkey: 70, Iran: 36. Upon capturing Iran, the oil rigs and nuclear facilities are rebuild. **'Turkish Diplomacy: '''We have evolved a rather bad relationship with India and we want to sort things up. Though it might not satisfy you, we are offering you Afghanistan. We will leave Afghanistan for you to annex, if you start to be less against us. **'Indian D: We will take Afghanistan, and are not going to press the nuclear test. We annex Afghanistan. (Does it have a military?) *'South Africa:' We continue our conquest of the continent to unite the region, and annex Lesotho, Swaziland, Namibia, Botswana, Angola, Zambia, Zimbabwe, Malawi and Mozambique. Algorithm: South Africa: 60, rest: 45 *'SAU Dip: '''We ask the South Africans to please cease expansion into Africa and hold where they are. otherwise Military action by other natons may occur including our own. However if you do decide to back off we offer the South African government a highly profitable trade deal *'France continues to help its vassal state Algeria expand, this time annexing Morrocco, Senegal, Burkina Faso, Guinea, the Ivory Coast, Togo and Benin. Additionally, after a long and bloody campaign in the desert, Chad falls to Algeria as well. Algorithm: France and Algeria: 76, nations of Africa: 50. *'Nordic Diplomacy: '''We pull out all troops of Africa and the Middle East, and declare neutrality. We then begin to focus more on our economy and we want stability. We suggest that other countries follow in our footsteps in order to prevent annihilation of humanity. **'Nordic Diplomacy: 'In order to prevent a deadly war, we strongly commend that Canada accepts that the Alaskan people might want to continue being Americans. After all, you got Greenland and Iceland. Do you need more land? *'Germany: The Government's stalling has finally been forced to an end. The election is a landslide victory for the Communist Party, with 90% of the vote going to them. Within days of taking office, they have set up an NHS. They also ask the Netherlands, Belgium and Austria to merge. *'New Zealand '''goes into open rebellion, as around 75% of the populace support the fascists. The civil war is brutal, and looks to stretch for months, as the democratic supporters melt into the Forests for a lengthy guerrilla war *'India:' India requests that the small nations between us and China merge with us, or face annihilation. We offer to ally with China. And also with the SAU ('again') Begins to work on a space program. Asks if China might want to join forces to send a man to Mars before the USA. **'China D:' We accept the alliance *'Australia: In Australia, a ruthless political party comes to power. Called the Nationalists, they are an ultraconservative group who see Australia as a possible great power, being foiled many times by the US and its allies. Australia cancels its uranium exports to all except other nationalist regimes, and begins to build nuclear weapons. Oil is discovered in the Great Barrier Reef, and it is developed immediately, with little regard for the enviroment. *'Cuba: '''The communist regime falls, due to an Australian-backed coup. The new government is like Australia's, and the two form an alliance called the NPW (Nationalist Powers of the World). Australian uranium is sent to Cuba, and nukes are beginning to be built. **'French Diplomacy: 'We strongly suggest that the United States does something to stop Cuba from being so aggressive and nationalist. **'American Diplomacy: Will do. *'South American Union: '''The SAU Annexes Paraguay and Uruguay and begins the full scale campaigns to get PRO SAU parties in the governments of Bolivia, Peru, Columbia, Chile and the remaining South American Nations. The Rio Die Jenero Space center under construction since 2014 has been opened and The SAU begins a full scale project of putting its own communications sattelites in orbit. We Secretly also begin the construction of our own large scale Space Craft powered by Nuclear Fission Engines as well as a Fission Reactor The Ship can hold a crew of 150 and is the largest ship to date constructed by any nation.The SAU secretly deploys its first Kinetic "Rod" Sattelite in Orbit with the varying power from anywhere to a Tactical to Strategic Nuclear weapon minus the Fallout The Station is in face resupplyable. The Uplift capability is to be produced by 2 new recently developed micro nuclear reactors/engines in the form of Rocket Boosters.The Training of men in Space like environments is conducted like the Old school days of NASA before they could go into space is conducted, however a trip to the moon is planned following the way NASA did it in the 1960's and 70's to be launched by halfway through 2019. The Economy continues moving on the upswing as we outspace the Stagnant US economy even further. The Growing middle Class has officially been moved outside of the stagnation that was experienced in 2013. The Nations growing power however is predicted to taper off but the Government takes charge of the Situation insulating the Economy from any future huge recession and making it so any recession will nearly be a contraction which can be easily coped with. Rio De Jenero is made into a SAU Federal District and is made the Capital of the New Nation. Oil Money is used to Upgrade much of Argentinas infrastructure and connect Uruguay, and Paraguay into the network. With the worlds need for Oil Great The SAU fixes Global Oil prices at a medium price to help the expansion the nation is doing as well as the Military Upgrades its going through. The Military is expanded to 800,000 Active with another 600,000 Reserve. The Military is expected to be upgraded more, the New Standard assualt rifles have been put in Active service. The SAU begins researching into Troop Carrier VTOLS in an attempt to outspace the other powers.Influence in the Remaining non integrated South American nations continues as increasingly Ultranationalistic tendancies are beginning to take route. With our newly built naval fleets taking to the Seas, we pass minor US fleets on the Seas and begin establishing our own Patrol zones all the way around South America. The SAU Moves its positive political preassure on Peru and Chile to join the SAU next. 40,000 SAU marines are Sent to the Coast Of Central Africa in a Show of Force to the South Africans. Mining and refining corporations signs a massvie deal which will begin the mass mining and exploitation of the worlds Largrest Titanium Deposit in Paraguay allowing the SAU to set the World price on Titanium. *'SAU Secret: We go off of previous US Star Wars plans and begn full scale development of a Nuclear shield Singing the SLAMS agreement between all Nations/States of the SAU. Nuclear weapons are also researched. The Decelopment of Tank based and Ship based Rail guns begins. A Huge Buildup of Cruise missiles is embarked upon **'NPW Nations Diplomacy: '''Asks the SAU to join. **'SAU Dip: 'We agree on the basis of a Trade Agreement and Neutrality on all current world conflict, can you agree? **'NPW Nations Diplomacy: 'Agreed, as long as we have the right to retaliate if we are attacked. *'Turkey 'starts to invade African countries, starting with Egypt, which is captured quickly becomes of annihilation. Libya and Sudan are also annexed by Turkey. Algorithm: Turkey: 70, African countries: 40. *'China: 'the space program continues, and the CSA CONFUCIOUS continues construction. we send the PIF and some top PLA to help the CIA in removing the turkish regime *'Canada: 'The Prime Minister tries to save the economy and keep it as stable as possible. Alaska is still demanded. With the new additions of Greenland and Iceland to the country troops are moved into the new territories to protect them. *'Italy:'demands that canada step down alaska is a US state *'Spain asks for an alliance with italy. military is improved. *'Russia:' Irritated by the blatant refusal of the Turks, Medvedev and Putin convince the Duma to declare war on Turkey before their militaristic and expansionistic ways cause another nuclear crisis in the Middle East. We swiftly begin to make progress on attacking their positions, and Istanbul fall quickly. As troops move to secure cities along the Turkish coasts, Spetznas troops train and fight against the Turks in the various wars of expansion. (Algorithim: 266.5 vs 91). A small terrorist attack is fixed easily. It was aimed at the Cosmodome, but it is fixed with 150.3 million USD worth of damage. Another manned mission is sent to the moon, and the cosmonaut lands there and lives there for 30 days, the longest ever. The Mars mission continues to progress. A super-shuttle is planned out, and it will lead manned colonization efforts on the moon. Ukraine votes again to join Russia, and this time the population rules in favor of the merger. They are vassalized. Moldavia follows in vassalization also, seeing as it has no better place in the world. Putin begins to consider a reorganization into the United National Federal Republics (Единое национальное союзных республик). Kazakhstan is given vassal-status, and it then goes on to vassalize Uzbekistan, Kygyzistan, Tajikistan, and Turmenistan, which are all then added as vassals of Russia. Plans to vassalize the Caucasus are made, in addition with plans for Poland and Romania, who are infiltrated by the KGB and are considering joining the UNFR if Putin creates it. **'Russian Diplomacy': We offer a joint-mission to Mars with the USA in 2019.5 for $23,000,000,000,000 ($23 trillion) to be paid, in gold, to the Kremlin in the summber of 2018. Terms are: The Rocket will be Russian territory, all men must comply with Russian law, all men must wear a Russian flag on their arm (optional UN flag available, to be placed under the Russian flag), all men will be referred to as cosmonaut (not astronauts), news coverage will be in Russian subtitles only, the Russian flag will not be planted on the face of Mars (UN flag a possibility), Russia will have access to the USS Odyssey for 6/12 months of the year, and an additional $23,000,000,000,000 to be paid to the Kremlin upon safe return of the American cosmonaut. All other details will be made by , and the American cosmonaut will be controlled by . **'American Diplmacy:'We accept the terms. **'Indian Diplomacy:' We will pay $30,000,000,000,000 to be a part of this mission. **'OOC: America is only just keeping their economy afloat, and they want to spend 23 trillion dollars on a mars mission?!' **'Turkish Diplomacy: '''We declare war on Russia, as we will not tolerate attacks on Turkish land! We didn't even do anything to you yet, and seeing what you did to our Turkic brother nations, you are clearly the one who is expansionist, nationalistic and war-mongering! Get the fuck out of Istanbul, or we will consider using our nuclear weapons! *'United Kingdom: Prime Minister Roger Thompson announces new plans fro the economy, which he openly attributes to Mussolini. He state, "This government has done too little to help our people for too long. We need to step up our economy to be able to play hardball back to those nations that want us to be reduced to a pile of rubbish. We need to grow, and expand economically and militarily." And the nation grows and expands economically and militarily. This is done largely through the privitization of the Healthcare industry, causing a large boost in private GDP. **'''English Diplomacy: We propose the Commonwealth Union to the nations of Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, India, and Canada. *'Serbia': After encouraging referundums in both Bosnia and Croatia, the two nations agree to join what the Serbian president calls "a better Yugoslvia". Panslavia, as it is called, encompasses Serbia, Bosnia, Kosovo, Herzegovina, and Croatia. Calls for a strike at Albania are made. The military prepares. 2018.50 ' ' *'Mod event: A 7.2 magnitude earthquake strikes Spain. The epicenter is to the south of Barcelona, but the city is still severely damaged. Famous architecture by Gaudi is near ruined, and the Spanish government will need to do something about this or lose notable works of art. A little bit of damage is done to Andorra, as well as shocks being felt in the Balearics.' **'French Diplomacy: 'We send aid to Spain, and are willing to help them rebuild their architecture and buildings, and affected families can take shelter in Occitania if they want to. At the same time, we suggest a trade union between our countries. *'America:'The costruction of the USS Odyssey continues and we begin military buildup in South America as well as continue research in Ion thrusters and continue to switch to nuclear. We launch at least 3 more kinetic strike satellites to counter the SAU's attempt. We convince several corporations to launch the kinetic strike satellites until 2019. America sends humanitarian aid to Spain to help with the Earthquake problem. America attempts to fix the economy by promoting the construction industry and the renewables industry as we change to Solar and Nuclear energy. We also want corporations to launch our kinetic strike satellites. The CIA is later sent to inflitrate the SAU to scan for their defenses and any sort of valuable data. *'Your in a Depression you dont have the money for any of that literally. no exceptions.. fix your damn economy. you also have 0 military bases and 0 allies in South America so hence you cant plausibly do a military buildup or launch more sattelites especially when my own sattelites were launched secretly.You also cant leak my plans in 1 turn especially when i made them unsecret *'Mexico:'Mexico continues a military buildup on South America and continues the fight against the drug cartels. It joins the UDA due to friendly relations with the USA. It helps the USA construct a super-highway to connect the entire North American continent. *'South Africa:' We continue our expansion to unite the continent. We also join the UDA and begin to improvise our technologies. *'Germany:' The Netherlands (9) and Belgium (7) agree to merge with Germany. Luxembourg declines. We request that the USA stops sending Kinetic Strike Sattelites up. **'American Diplomacy:' Why are you asking us to stop, we are in the middle of an arms race with the SAU man. Im sorry but what you requested cannot be done until the SAU gives up on this arms race. **'Learn what top secret means Capt.' *'India: ' We start a space program with the aim of going to Mars. We tell the world that we expect to land a man on Mars by 2020. '''2023 at the earliest your economy isnt that great either, neither is your research' It is just Propaganda.' *'Turkey signs a treaty with Azerbaijan and Georgia, allowing Turkey to annex them. They agree to do this because they fear being overtaken by expansionist Russia. Turkey then invades and annexes Armenia. Algorithm: Turkey: 80, Armenia: 40 *'''SAU: '''The SAU beens jacking up prices for Titanium on most major powers reaping the benefits of total control of the Market. The same is done with oil and the US bringing their price of Gas up again to $8:50 a gallon. The Missile Defence shield is concluded to be allowed as Kinetic Strike Sattelites to be send up into orbit. Over the interveneing months Kinetic strike sattelites built for possible launch earlier in the year are launched putting the number of SAU defence sattelites in orbit to 12. The sattelites are announced as part of the SAU's missile defence system which is consdidered near fool proof. To show this over 300 large scale test missiles are launched at locatiosn across south america all of them are shot down giving the new system a 99% effective rate. Training is continued of austronaughts intensively. Construction of our modern naval fleet is completed ahead of schedule with the SAU maintaining 3 carriers with more planned for the next few years. The large scale fusion craft we are building comes faster than expected and will be finished 6 months into 2019 however the people in training wont be ready for another 6 months after that. The SAU annexes Chile Peru and Columbia fully expanding the SAU further. SAU forces begin a massive campaign of extermination of the Columbian Cartels. New farming methods are implemented forcing a stop to cutting down the Amazon. The SAU signs a treaty with the remaining non SAU nations of South America with an acceptance of their joining the new nation in the next year and the movement of SAU protections now. SAU forces are moved into The remaining South american nations. The military now increases to a full 1.3 million with another 1.2 million in reserve. The Ghost project is created scretly with Special forces soldiers beign semi augmented by drugs to outspace and outperform any other foriegn special operators. The first unmanned probe is sent to the moon and lands in the sea of tranquility. Gold production increases are high veins of it in Peru are exploited heavily to bolster the treasury. The SAU begins using titanium for most of its military equipment with the relative grades being established to set world prices. '''Titanium A,B,C,D, and E are the established grades and are the quality of the metal you are getting with A as the greatest and E as the least *'France and Turkey: '''Tensions rise as the two countries now share one of the longest borders in the world. The French vassal state of Algeria makes a claim of Libya, while Turkey demands to have Chad.lgorithm: France and Algeria: 76, rest 36. **'French Diplomacy (SECRET): We agree with Russia that Turkey is aggressive, nationalistic and expansionist, and we are willing to enter an alliance. But there is one condition: Do not expand further into Europe, and do not try to reestablish the iron curtain. If you are willing to not break that condition, we can split up Turkey between is: you get Iran, Turkey itself and Arabia, and we get all Turkish land in Africa. What do you say? *'Australia: '''Oil drilling is continued in the Great Barrier Reef. Papua New Guinea is annexed for the metals and oil. The military is built up, and Australia continues uranium mining. A space program is started up, and three space shuttles are built initially. *'You can't just 'build 3 space shuttles', you need to research it, and preferably ally with someone, and 3 shuttles in 0.5 of a year is implausible *'Cuba: '''Economic recovery from the Communist regime is going strong. Cuba begins to secretly influence Haiti, with many Hatians wanting Hati to join Cuba, due to the Hatian government's incompotence. *'Not your nation''' *'India:' We begin to moodernise, improving the school system and suchlike. We also attempt to lower the unemployment rate, by opening factories manufacturing items we can trade with other nations, like cars, and cheap goods. We also lower the. Due to these actions, our economic situation improves, and we are among the few nations who's economy is improving during this recession. We use the money gained from the trade to fund a huge project switching to renewable fuels, constructing Hydroelectric Dams and Wind Turbines, and Solar Panels. These projects create more jobs, and unemployment is as low as 5%. *'Russia': Integration of Turkey and all of their states into our nation begins, as various levels of vassals. We add Turket, Mesopotamia, Arabia, Egypt, and then Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia. Due to increased pressure to land on Mars first, we launch our rocket with the 3 cosmonauts (2 Russian, 1 American) to Mars. The US delivers their first payment to the Kremlin. *'UK': Nationalism continues to grow, and we continue to establish techonologies. Our alliance with Russia is renewed, and we continue to promote our Commonwealth Union. *'Serbia: '''Using our alliance with the Russians, we seize Albania. Macedonia voluntarily joins Panslavia. Pressure continues on Romania and Bulgaria. 2019 *'America:We decide to follow in India's footsteps by switching to alternatives+nuclear energy and opening factories to trade US products, we also attempt to give jobs in the costruction industry to fund the projects to switch to renewables and nuclear energy. The actions are mostly successful and unemployment drops to '''13%, the first time since the Depression first began. We also begin to fully upgrade our ships with rail guns and create our own supersoldier project codenamed:Project Hunter. We send troops to Mexico to help deal with drug cartels. The CIA is sent to Germany to infiltrate them to look for any potential weaknesses as well as China. American engineers discover a malfunction in the source code of the nuclear silos. The codes are reseted and replaced with more mordern source codes. As for the USS Odyssey, thanks to Russia, the ship is completed and its sent to colonize Luna and Mars. By the time they arrive on Luna the SAU was already building its own colony and they build a colony over by the Apollo 11 landing site. **'American Diplomacy:'We ask for the nations of Japan, Korea, Canada, Mexico, and any other democracy still left standing to join the UDA. **'Mexican Diplomacy:'The Mexican people accept the offer. **'South African Diplomacy:'We would love to join the UDA if it help with ours plans to unite the region. *'it would take longer to get your unemployment that low and 8% is still a recession by todays standards. Rail guns are also expensive and a total stretch given your economy. As for the super soldiers they are still expensive and only countries with working economies could afford to create a project like that.. until you fix it all its non existent in anything but theory' *'Mexico:'We continue the fight against the drug cartels and with help from the Americans, we beat them back on most of the nation, however some pockets of resistance still remain. The Mexican government begins to expand across Central America, starting with Belize, Guatemala and Nicaragua. *'South Africa:' We continue our expansion throughout the continent and take every other region surrounding the borders of Africa. *'South Africa doesnt have that kind of economy or power to pull that off. The SAU also sent troops to prevent any further expansion.' South American Union: '''We fully Annex the remaining South American Nations following our Agreement and put down any Dissenters to the annexations. Troops in Africa once again Stonewall the South Africans at any expansion attempt. A 5th and 6th carrier are added to the fleet as are hosts of new warships while old warships are sold to developing navies or scapped. The Ghost Program is deemed marginally successfuly as the augmentations highly deform or kill many members however about 25% of the Recruits from the program are able to move on and be successful soldiers and are outfitted in the Latest Military equipment sparing no expense for their success. The Oil industry continues to boom as many civilian technologies planetwide require oil to Run still. A manned mission to the moon is carried out however inherent problems plauge the voyage.. the man however does manage to make it land and return to the earth in regular order despite the issues. The Ship planned to be traveling to mars is Named the Dom Pedro After Brazils former Emperor. The SAU's population now numbers 398 million. This is more than the Russian Federation and United States. SAU combat aircraft seal off the continents airspace from any and all other nations military aircraft preventing any intervention or movement of enemy planes in South American Airspace. The military is officially cut off at 1.5 million troops with another 2 million in reserve. 200,000 troops are now in Africa stopping all South African expansion. VTOLS are continually developed and a new model is brought about and successfully out performs the US's V-22 osprey as well as many other Transport Helicopters. The Hawkeye VTOL is equipped with hardpoints for missiles, an attack helicopters cannon on the nose, and mountable rockets pods as well as side mounted miniguns. The Equipment is all optional all of the time and is not permanent in any point. The SAU sends more communication sattelites in orbit as well as a replaceable sattelite purely meant for clearing space junk from orbit with little launchable pods that will force the space junk/debris into the atmostphere. The SAU Begins Sending Rovers to the moon as well. '''SAU Secret: '''The SAU continues nuclear research and conducts a System wide deployment of the 15 Kinetic strike sattelites in orber, the sattelites successfuly detroy all Mock ICBM's and still maintains a 99% effectiveness rating. A Team of Ghost operatives insert into Mexico via submarines and with their skills and Strength manage to force the Cartels to consider forming into a large scale rebellion movement rather than a Drug empire. This is widely Successful as Ghost operatives have managed to swiftly deal the cartel rivalries and organize them into a coherent rebel force. The Ghost operatives after the 6 month special operations deployment are withdrawn via Submarine along the East Coast of Mexico. Despite warnings from the Space agency a Small Militarized craft using much technology from the Now Finnished SAS Dom Pedro is used to as a large scale base for all future ships until other technology is invented. The SAS Sobervivente is sent to Mars with a crew of 13. 3 scientists, and 10 of the other men are assorted military researches and specialized men for the task. With Rovers on the moon the SAU uses sample drilling to look for helium 3 deposits on the moon. A large deposit is found and the SAU plans to create a large scale moon colony Russia: Integration of all of our vassal states continue, and we add Poland and Romania as our vassals, following their recent indoctrination by pro-Russian forces. Plans for an announcement of a new government are made. Meanwhile, our military decides to strike the Scandinavian Nordic Union for its apparent attempts to limit the freedom of Russia. The Russian navy will strike the Nordic navy, and effectively eliminate any and all resistance to their naval dominance. Soon thereafter, strikes on cities Stockholm, Helsinki, Oslo, Tampere, Gotenburg, Malmo and Copehagen, all important port cities that can easily be reach by plane, commence. We blockade the North Sea from all Nordic vessels, still permitting access to our allies. '''We ask for peace. (MOD?) IF they decline: We then launch strategic nuclear missiles at their military installations, followed by a massive assault on the Finnish-Russian border. 500,000 troops will also be landed at the tip of Norway, and 1,000,000 men will land in Jutland and take Copenhagen. Following the capture of Helsinki, Oslo, and Copenhagen, as well as their massive bombardments, we will march on Sweden, capturing Malmo and Gothenburg, and finally moving on towards Stockholm. At this point, surrender will be forced upon the Nordic people. At the start of summer, June 13, 2019, the Ркк Волга (Russian Space Ship Volga) lands on the surface of Mars. Two astronauts, Sergei Volodshivik and Mikail Rubscachov land on the surface of Mars, through double wide doors, designed for the USA's cosmonaut to descend. Instead of allowing Rogers to land on Mars, however, he is detained and left in the Ркк Волга. This is aired on international television. Medvdev publicly states "The American was detained, as per the Указ Президента Российской Федерации Russian Statute," which is similar to an American President's executive order. Later, during the planned unfurling of the UN and Russian flags, the flag of the old USSR is flown. Putin then goes on the screen and states "The Russian Federation is over. I am proud to announce to you all the re-entrance to the Age of Russian glory. Welcome back to my Russia, Our Russia. Welcome to the Соединенные Советских Социалистических Республик, welcome to the CCCP, welcome to the USSR!" After the announcement, Poland and Romania join the Union, as was planned. : Russia creates the ISA (International Socialist Alliance). Current membership includes the USSR, India, China, Panslavia, UK, New Zealand, and Germany. : Nordics: (MOD) It appears we have no choice. We do not wish to be obliterated by nuclear missiles, and surrender unconditionally. : USSR: Gives Denmark to its ISA ally Germany. : China: '''agrees to ISA '''Germany: SECRET: A German Hacker succeeds in hacking the USA's nuclear silo doors. They are programmed to remain shut whenever the USA attempts to fire Nuclear Missiles at any ISA nation. This is untraceable, and undetectable. The hack is in the source code of the Silos, so removing it crashes the doors, having the same affect. India: Invasion of Sri Lanka, Maldives and Madagascar begins. United Kingdom: As nationalism surges, and involvement in the ISA begins, our military moves in to Ireland, who largely approve of the decidely nationalistic change in direction by the British. It is added to the UK. Also, a major corporation, Birmingham Alternative, begins to manufacture parts for alernative energy, notably wind powered energy. 100 wind turbines are placed, providing a ton of energy, especially in its first year. The Prime Minister announces that 6000 turbines are needed to power Scotland, thereby making it self-sufficient. Notably, 60000 turbines would be needed to power all of the UK. To meet this need, Birmingham begins to plan newer and better technology in wind turbines. The current household/tubine ratio is 400:1. Birmingham also begins to explore solar options, to be sold to the USSR in north Africa. 5000 wind turbines already exist. *'Indian Diplomacy:' Places an order for 75,000 wind turbines. China: 'Their space program continues, and the CSS is set for launch next year. Soon projects include getting a man on mars and starting a small coloy on the moon, expected to be done by 2025(i think). They join the ISA, and trade is halted with the USA. The PIF is sent to assasinate the Mongolian president. Follows the rest of the ISA's footsteps and begins to use Nuclear and other alternative fules more '''Australia: '''The space program continues, and a space shuttle, the Wallaby is being built. Tensions with the US escalate. '''Cuba: '''Hatians continue to emigrate to the nation. Uranium is SECRETLY processed into nukes. Only 10 people know of their true intentions. Workers are told that they are working on engines for a joint Australian-Cuban space shuttle. 2019.50 ' 'The ISA is renamed to encourage more membership to the International Socialist and Nationalist Alliance (ISNA)' Germany: Launches an invasion of France. The hacker is moved to an undisclosed secret location. Switzerland becomes a German State, as does Austria. America:'''US forces are sent to France in an attempt to save the people of France. The USA finally gets the new codes fixed, unemployment at this point has dropped down to 5% as the economy of the USA has finally recovered and seeing the threat to its dominance in space the USSR and the SAU pose, they rush the USS Odyssey's construction and due to for launch by next year. The US begins to modernize its military in order to counter the SAU's equiment and increases military troops to 3.2 million troops, and increases funding to Project Hunter. The USS Matthius begins construction and we continue our way to outsmart the SAU's technology. This is successful as well and a technological arms race begins between the two nations. A CIA agent leaks out the location of the agent and a US special forces team is sent in to assault the base to capture the agent. America attacks the UK and sets up a perimiter around Japan and the rest of Europe. '''On their best day the US couldnt fund more than it already does. Learn what source code is. It doesn't change, if you try to, it BREAKS *'American Diplomacy:'We request the nations of Japan and the UKR to join the UDA in the fight against the ISA. *'Japanese DiplomacyMOD:'We accept the offer. *'Korean DiplomacyMOD:'We also accept to join the UDA. *'God modding' *'Japanese (RNG): 7, '''yes *'Korea: 2,' no. '''Mexico:'Mexico sends troops to France to help defend a fellow UDA ally. However we dont want to stretch our forces too thin to deal with the drug cartels so we keep most of our troops in the country. South Africa:'''We send troops to France to help our a fellow UDA member. '''SAU: '''The SAU launches the SAS Dom Pedro with its full complement, the ship is well on its way to Mars with a large stash of equipment in order to do research. The Vehicle has the ability to seperate in order to allow for half the crew doing research to return at a later date after setting up the research outpost. Supply rockets are sent following the ships expecting to reach the ship/Research post about 2 weeks before their supplies run out and thus extending their stay for almost another year. The Artemis Colony is Established with adequate shielding and cramped housing able to hold about 25 people. mostly researchers. The second Group of Ghosts is Developed to the open public but much of their activities and training remain top secret. The SAU declares neutrality in the French matter and focuses on outspacing the US's Technology. This is largely successful as the Technology gap between the two countries increases. The SAU openly tests the destructive potential of its Kinetic weaponry showing it to be on a Strategic level on par with some of the largest nuclear weapons. This test is conducted on one of the uninhabited islands off the coast of southwestern South America. A large scale fleet is sent to South Africa and we Show the World the True Power of the SAU with a large Scale Tactical and Strategic Bombardment of South African Bases. across their occupied territories and their nation proper. The Angolian Rebels Are assaulted by the SAU Ghost Units their superior mental capacity, strength, and Steal being able to wipe out much of their supply caches. USSR Commandos are also captured and We openly expose the Soviet plot in Africa. we set up a Front on the South African Border Surrounding the Nation as near 350,000 SAU soldiers begin assualting the Remnants of the South African Military (95 to 63 South Africa begins to fall handily) Security of the entire Kinetic Strike system is updated to avoid the issues the US currently suffers with its nukes. '''SAU Secret: The SAU embarks an a Security Overhaul establishing an Agressive program on the sattelites and associated computers that force a mass overload of Computers or Devices that try to connect to them in an unauthorized Fashion. The SAS Dom Pedro is full armed with Rail Guns, as well as a Mobile kinetic strike capability and thi is revealed to top military advisors India: As a member of the ISA, we are obliged to send troops to France. We call on the rest of the ISA to follow suit. USSR: Vladimir Putin, now called the Premier of the USSR, President of the Russian SSR, announces that the ISA will declare war on France to ensure ISA control over Europe. Bombings of major cities like Paris, Nice, Orleans, Nantes, and tons of other cities begin with extreme strength. Our navy bombards coastal regions, and southern France is almsot entirely obliterated. The USSR also begins funding rebels in Angola, who are already fighting the existing South African government. Over 40,000 Angolan rebels are currently supporting the ISA-based former Angolan regime, and 100,000 elite USSR troops move in to assist those rebels. The various states of the USSR secure annexation and addition of the following states: Panslavia, Hungary, Bosnia, Slovenia, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Greece, Bulgaria, Cyprus, Ethiopia, Somalia, Eritrea, Dijibouti, Kenya. There is some small levels of fighting, but only 1,000 total USSR forces are killed. Almost 85% of these additions are favored by the nations. * American Diplomacy:'''REALLY!!!!!!!!!(LAUGHING) THAT IS THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAH! WE ARE ALREADY INE EUROPE AND YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : Putin announces the "Putin Doctrine". It is based off of the Monroe Doctrine. He says, "Any incursion in Asia or europe by a power not based in Asia or Europe, notably the USA, will be reacted with all due force, up to totla war and nuclear annihilation." '''Algorithm for ISNA invasion of France: ISNA: 208, France: 65 *'ISNA: '''Official Divison - UK gains Normandy and Brittany, Germany gains the rest of the continent. All African lands will be merged with the USSR's African holdings, as the Union of African States, which will be a ISNA member. *'Germany:' Having destroyed the French, we split France with our allies. '''Australia: '''Leaves the NPW, joins the INSA, continues building up nukes. Another space shuttle is built, and the first one launches a space station into space. '''Cuba: '''Leaves the NPW, joins the INSA, continues building "space shuttle engines." 2020 '''World:Global Average temperatures reach +1 degree by average. The Greenland Antartic Ice sheet begins to melt and the deserts around the world begin to expand.' North America: Following the Full forced disarmament of many nuclear silos an intuative Defense Contractor known as Clawhammer successfully establishes a New OS overriding the older Nuclear Systems the US has in place, the entirety of the former Nuclear operating system is overidden by ClawHammers new software and the System is rebooted giving the US full control of its Strategic nuclear arsenal. The Tactical Arsenal shield developed as the temporary replacement for the strategic arsenal is phased out. The US Hunter Program fails as the chemicles and augmentation solutions kill near 95% of all candidates and leave the another 3 percent either badly disfigured or completely comatose. The Remaining 2% is able to return to active duty as normal US military forces South America: The Technological advances of the SAU has allowed for the cheap modernization of many of its less fortunate member nations fully solidifying the SAU's presence as the Only Continental government. The Mars mission regardless of the possible dangers has succeeded in reaching the planet establishing a small shielded Research post. The SAU's Artemis colony recieves more funding as the Total Control of the Titanium market allows for Cheap contstuction of the new sections of the colonies. French Guyana integrates into the SAU Africa: South Africa officially Surrenders to the SAU and agrees to fall under their protection and influence as well as giving all control of the seized african nations to the SAU's stewardship. Northern Africa and some of the Southern nations suffer from. suffers from crippling rebellions against the Foreign involvement in their nations. ''' '''Asia/Oceania: The Chinese Economy begins to Recover as the US's does and the PRC agrees following this collapse and their reliance on the US that putting aside the Differences of the two countries and forming a Sino-American Coalition will ensure the survival of the two nations. This is all faciliated by Chinas New Preimier who took over from the previous after he was killed in the nationwide rioting. The New Primier immediately works to dismantle much of Communism and uses His total miltary control to say any members that are not reporting to the premier are a harm to the State. Communist dictatorship powers are for once used in the establishment of Chinas New Democracy. This is found with an overwhelmingly 83% approval rate. SAU: The SAU continues its production of new parts for the artemis Colony moving the population from meagre to a solid 200 now being fully supplied on a regular bases. the Kinetic Sattelite system is expanded to cover the New African allies as the Number of Kinetic Sattelites reaches 20. The Martian Research outpost is established with 75 people staying with another 75 returning home on one half of the ship. The Research outpost makes headway into figuring out ow t establish a permanent colony. Supplies from a automated rocket reach the Outpost delivered by entry vehicle within 12 miles of the Outpost. The SAU declares that no european power shall be admitted into the SAU's defence pacts. The SAU begins to establish a better Relation with the US and China wishing to present a United front to the Possibility of an overexpansionist Russia. The New 5.5 Generation aircraft the F-44 Goshawk is put under development with amazing gains due to advances in technology. The First Large Scale Mass Driver is put under construction in the now SAU controlled Guyana Space Center to facilitate cheaper uplift capability for the SAU's expanding space horizons. The plans for a Future large Scale Sattelite to Repalce the ISS is proposed and if offered to the worlds nations for joint production. South Africa is fully integrated as a Client State of the SAU and its corrupt government is replaced with a modernist. The Country is helped to modernize near SAU levels by providing cheap SAU civilian Technology. The Same is done with many of the countries north of South Africa that are under the SAU's control. SAU: '''The SAU hides its first nuclear test underground managing to use new shielding technology to prevent radiation from comming out. The Tremors caused by the detonation are attributed to a local Chilean small scale earthquake. Austria:military is improved we ask hungary to join to reform austria-haugary. we ask for an alliance with italy italy:invades alibana and accepts austria's alliance offer we wil call our alliance the Roman Powers. spain:invades portgal. '''America: '''A CIA agent leaks out details of the top secret nuclear test and steals documents of the test. We also send troops to liberate France and invade the UK. We also ask for the SAU for a solution to our problem with the nuclear arsenal as well as acess to cheap SAU tech to counter the ISAN. Project Spartan is activated as a replacement to the disastrous Project Hunter, though using the concept of Cybernetic Implants to create supersoldiers. We continue to modernize our military forces and launch at least 4 kinetic strike satellites. We also decide to trade with the SAU our new products in order to restore America back to its former glory. The USS Odyssey continues the establishment of the Tranquility colony. They find a He3 deposit and they start mining it out. The USS Matthius continues construction. We decide to give austerity measures and increases taxes on the rich. We also lift martial law, now that order has been restored across America. We retaliate for the nuclear strike by launching nuclear strikes on the entire European continent. '''Still no money, and reverting mod decisions has now earned you a ban. Enjoy the next 3 turns *'American Diplomacy:'Since we are becoming friendlier to one another I would ask you for the SAU's membership to the UDA to complement for the loss of France on the condition you withdrawl from South Africa. We need the SAU if we are to ever stop the ISAN. China: '''The CSS is a success, and there next projects in progress are kinetc strikes, which they have been working on, and a lunar colony, which is expected to have the ship ready by 2033. The PIF, after causing chaos in Mongolia, establishes a heavily pro Chinese government. '''Russia: (posting for rex whilst he is away): '''We detect a US fleet in the Atlantic, and launch a nuclear missile at them. There are no survivors. '''Environmental Mod Event: The US missile Silo doors fail to open as they attempt to nuke. Due to the number of nukes fired, the US silos are utterly destroyed. The few nukes the USA had on submarines hit Europe, but as it was a widespread attack, the number of ISNA countries hit was low. A small part of German Switzerland is hit.